Semelhança entre irmãos
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Narcisa irá se casar e isso incomoda demasiadamente seu primo Regulus. Como ele irá lidar com isso?


Semelhança entre irmãos

Talvez eu não compreenda o porquê de tudo isso. Talvez eu seja apenas um títere do destino. Um boneco a balançar para seu bel-prazer. Uma vida sem sentido, criada para o divertimento alheio. A desgraça também diverte. Muitas vezes, mais que uma boa piada.

Era Natal. Largo Grimmauld parecia brilhar. A sala de jantar estava toda decorada com candelabros reluzentes, velas com aromas que inebriavam o local, e diversas rosas vermelhas que enfeitavam o centro da mesa, postas em um antigo vaso de cristal de minha mãe. Rosas que eu havia colhido para alegrar você. Mas é claro que você não sabia.

Era compreensível que de uns tempos prá cá você não quisesse falar comigo. Parecia-me razoável. A amizade infantil que fora tão cultivada, passara a atrapalhar os planos da vida adulta. O plano de se casar e orgulhar a família. Tanto esforço não podia ser em vão. Agora era exaurir o resultado. O noivado estava marcado.

Subi vagarosamente as antigas escadas de madeira que rangiam, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Parei em frente à porta. Corri minha mão pelo mogno desenhado relembrando-me do passado, quando Sirius ainda morava aqui.

Abri-a rapidamente, dando de cara com o espelho de meu quarto. Lembrei-me de você e sua eterna comparação entre mim e Sirius. Iguais, mas opostos. Olhei-me com cuidado no espelho reluzente. A cada ano que passava, eu ficava mais parecido com ele. No entanto, como você mesma dizia, mais diferente. Apenas a estética nos igualava, os mesmos olhos azuis escuros, o mesmo cabelo preto, a mesma tez alva, talvez até mesmo, estatura idêntica. Dei um fraco sorriso. Recolhi as roupas espalhadas por sobre o quarto e avancei em direção ao guarda-roupa. Duas comemorações em um mesmo dia! Eu tinha que me arrumar bem. Vesti minha melhor veste de gala e desci.

A sala de estar estava agora decorada. Uma árvore de Natal enorme ao fundo, ao lado de meu piano preto de cauda. Sentei-me no banco e me pus a tocar. Lembrava-me de você. Escutei a campainha. Fechei o piano e caminhei até a porta. Kreacher veio abri-la. Dispensei-o. Abri-a eu mesmo. A neve que caía do lado de fora da casa, fez com que meu rosto avermelhasse instintivamente. Você sorriu. Seu melhor sorriso, e eu me perguntava se você estava realmente feliz.

Avisei minha mãe de sua chegada e da chegada de Bella e meus tios que a acompanhavam. Faltava apenas o noivo que não tardou a chegar com toda sua comitiva de familiares. Aos poucos a casa estava cheia. Tentei ser o mais agradável com todos, mas o clima não me agradava. Sentei-me novamente ao piano e pus-me a tocar. Ninguém parecia notar minha ausência ou até mesmo o som melodioso do piano. Continuei tocando feliz por ter me tornado invisível.

Você, então, sentou-se ao meu lado no banco. Uma taça de vinho na não, olhou-me nos olhos e pediu que eu tocasse Moonlight Sonata. Recusei. Questionei o porquê de uma música tão melancólica em um dia tão especial, afinal era Natal e o dia de seu noivado.

Você olhou nos meus olhos novamente. Senti um arrepio. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam devido ao reflexo da lágrima que teimava em descer. Eu não entendia o porquê, ou talvez não quisesse entender. Segurei suas mãos claras e pequenas entre as minhas. Analisei sua expressão. Tinha medo do que ela dizia. Você entrelaçou seus dedos entre os meus, a cabeça baixa e o olhar melancólico. Aproximou seus lábios de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

-Era entre seus braços que eu queria estar.

Fiquei atônito. Não sabia o que dizer diante de tal confissão. Suas mãos ainda entre as minhas. Tentava não olhar para você. Eu sabia que se não o fizesse, não seria capaz de resistir aos seus encantos. Suas lágrimas, então, começaram a correr mais rapidamente, avermelhando seus olhos tão reluzentes. Assustei-me a princípio.

-Teu silêncio é pior que qualquer dor que eu possa sentir –sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Aquilo era uma tortura. Tinha Narcisa tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Desvencilhei minhas mãos das delas e dirigi-me à biblioteca. Não queria que ninguém no visse. Era errado e eu sabia. Sentei-me no divã, próximo ao sofá. Meu coração palpitava de ansiedade. Pouco tempo depois você entrou. Levantei-me em um salto. Segurei suas mãos apertadamente. Tentei sorrir, em vão. Passei meus dedos sobre seu rosto frio. Observei-a fechar os olhos delicadamente, enquanto sentia meu toque. Afastei-me.

-Isso é impossível. –soltei irritado.

Você aproximou-se. Beijou-me os lábios ternamente. Abri os olhos. Eu podia nos ver assim tão próximo pela imagem refletida no espelho. Era uma cena onírica, inimaginável. Continuei a beijá-la com muito mais entusiasmo do que eu acreditava ter. Queria que o momento não acabasse.

-Mestre Regulus –ouvi uma voz me chamar.

-Kreacher! –falei um pouco assustado.

-Sua mãe procura por Srta. Narcisa. –falou olhando-a de soslaio. –Está na hora.

-Está bem, Kreacher, estamos indo.

Tentei sorrir. Narcisa beijou-me os lábios por uma última vez. Descemos as escadas, as mesmas que rangiam, mas eu não ouvia mais o som. Estava atolado em meus pensamentos. Adentramos a sala de jantar. O champanhe ocupava o lugar de minhas rosas, agora murchas. Malfoy levantou uma taça e entregou-a a Narcisa., fazendo com que ela ficasse ao seu lado. Narcisa sorriu falsamente, acompanhando-me.

Ele se agachou, ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

-Eu te amo até a morte, Cissa. –confessou –Você pode me amar até a morte?

Narcisa sorriu e beijou-lhe a face. Todos concordavam que era um sim. Saí da sala. Sentia-me nauseado, no entanto, estava conformado. Eu tivera meu momento, não podia reclamar. Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de todas as suas expectativas, é irracional se lamentar quando isso chega ao fim.

Subi as escadas. O ranger parecia insuportável. Abri a porta e assustei-me. O espelho não demonstrava mais aquele garoto tão parecido com Sirius. Eu tinha olheiras e estava descaído. Minha pelo perdera a pouca cor que tinha. Eu parecia translúcido. Suspirei. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Não parecia mais Sirius. Era um rosto mais meu. Deitei em minha cama acabado. Queria fugir, correr, sumir, abandonar aquela casa. Talvez, nesse momento, algo a mais que a estética aproximava-me de meu irmão.


End file.
